algo inesperado- tercera parte- final
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Al final la chica escogió con quien compartiría su corazón, su mente ya estaba ya estaba tranquila al igual que ella, siempre estuvo ahí, esa persona, solo que no supo como diferenciarla, estaba confundida. (Pd: cristeen es mi personaje, es una chica que muto en un gato "una chica gato" al igual como sucedió con splinter)


Algo inesperado- tercera parte.

Paso una semana después de aquellos incidentes, Cris se encontraba trabajando en la tienda de pizza, un empleo que encontró en un anuncio en el periódico.

-Cris otro pedido emm es en la calle South Street Seaport, vaya que raro- dijo uno de sus compañeros- asegúrate de no tardar-

-SI ahora mismo la llevo-

Tomo su moto, puso la pizza detrás de ellas, y arranco a toda velocidad pues el tiempo era dinero, si literalmente, tenía que llegar lo más rápido, cruzo y evito carros e incluso personas.

Todo por una pizza pensó.

Tengo cinco minutos para llegar

Tomo un atajo, así ahorraría tiempo; estaba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino que no vio un carro que se cruzó por delante de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue pisar el freno para no chocar pero esto hizo que ella saliera volando junto con la pizza.

Dios voy a morir

Estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto una sombra negra tomo a la chica para salvarla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

Esa voz

-¡Raphael!- se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Debes conducir con más cuidado- dijo.

-Lose pero tengo que entregar la pizza- dijo apurada.

-Ya la entregaste- le sonrió

Los dos chicos tomaron la pizza y subieron al techo para comerla y pasar un rato.

-¿No debes de estar de regreso a tu trabajo?- pregunto Raph

-Les hablare y diré que mi moto se averió y algo por el estilo, además esta era mi ultima entrega, se hace noche; tal vez los vaya a ver.-

-Ya veo-

Los dos estaban en lo más alto de aquel edificio, se estaba poniendo tarde y las primeras estrellas aparecieron, junto con la luna. Raphael estaba un poco nervioso; por primera vez estaba con ella a solas y no específicamente en una misión sino ahorita en este momento. Giro su vista a ella, iba a decir algo pero se calló solo se limitó a observarla, llevaba puesto un short que dejaba ver sus piernas, delicadas pero atléticas, llevaba unas zapatillas color morado, y una blusa que era parte del uniforme de la pizzería, no combinaba pero debajo de esta se podía observar otra blusa tal vez una más delgada.

Se ve linda pensó el chico.

Por otra parte la chica sintió aquella mirada, podía sentir como la observaba.

¿Me estará viendo de forma pervertida?, no lo sé; le diré

-¡Raphael!. ¡¿Por qué me observas de esa manera?!- grito con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Raphael se exalto.

-¡Yo no te estaba viendo! , no malinterpretes- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que lo estabas haciendo, ¡sucio y pervertido!-.

-¡Que no!- replico.

-Ya mejor me voy- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas.

-No te vayas-

-Si lo admites me quedare- dijo aun con el rubor en la mejillas.

El chico tardo en responder.

-Emm, no lo estaba haciendo pero no te vayas- dijo mientras ocultaba su rubor.

-*Suspiro*, bien tu ganas me quedo pero si lo vuelves a hacer te golpeo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-Como quieras-.

Un silencio apodero el momento, no uno incomodo, no para él, realmente pensaba que era linda, su forma de pensar y actuar lo enamoraron; pero más su personalidad fuerte y audaz, eso le gustaba en una chica, tal vez nunca vio una a excepción de April, solo que ella no le llamo la atención solo eran amigos : fin; en cambio Cris se acercó a él, pasaban tiempo pero no como él quería siempre eran misiones o entrenamientos, luego ella tenía que salir al trabajo mientras él se quedaba en la alcantarilla a soportar a sus hermanos, Mikey y sus repentinas bromas, Donnie ideando planes para conquistar a April, y Leo viendo su programa para ñoños como él decía, a veces no había espacio para él; eso era lo que pensaba, pero cuando estaba con ella todo cambiaba podía contarle todo sin que ella lo juzgara, lo ayudaba y el a ella, era por eso que la quería.

Su única pregunta era:

¿A ella le interesaba alguien?

Quien se fijaría en alguien como yo, solo soy un monstruo

-Raphael..-

Su voz lo despertó de aquel pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-

¿-Porque estabas en el lugar del accidente?-

-Yo estaba paseando te vi y fui cuando te rescate.-

-Ya veo-

-¿y los chicos?- pregunto.

-Están en la alcantarilla, ¿quieres ir a verlos…

-No está bien, aquí estoy bien- dirigió su mirada y le sonrió.

-*Sonrojo* como quieras- y se volteo.

La chica se acercó un poco más al chico de rojo, este vio lo que hacía y se ponía cada vez más nervioso; ya no te acerques, solo me pones nervioso.

-Es linda la noche no?-

-Si- un nerviosismo en su voz era notorio.

-¿Qué tienes Raph?-

-Nada- dijo y se levantó.

Es ahora o nunca pensó Cris.

-Raphael, hay algo muy raro contigo y Leo, a veces cambian de humor, no sé cómo explicarlo; pero he llegado a una conclusión, no sé si sea correcta pero esta es la oportunidad que tengo para decirlo, Raph; ¿hay algo que te preocupe? O mejor dicho ¿alguien?

El chico de rojo no supo que decir, solo se quedó ahí en silencio, temía decirle sus sentimientos, le temía que no los aceptara o peor perderla para siempre, no quería decir nada solo callar y guardar todo en su corazón; pero a la vez algo le decía que era su oportunidad tenía que decirle, sino su hermano le diría y eso lo odiaría mucho, así que se armó de valor, la volteo a ver; apretó sus puños y respiro hondo tomando todo el aire que necesitara para decir aquellas palabras; que hace mucho quería decir.

-Cris, hay algo que temo que tengo que decirte, no es fácil y mencionarlo me da mucho miedo más que al que tengo hacia los insectos- rio para si- Cris desde que te conocí y empecé a hablar contigo, platicando mis problemas ya sean míos o tuyos; gracias a ti pude cambiar, yo..

La chica lo interrumpió dándole un gran abrazo, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No tienes que decir todo eso, es solo una palabra- dijo abrazándolo aun con más fuerza.

-*Sonrió*, lose- dijo esto y la abrazo.

-Te quiero Raph- dijo con voz suave y sus mejillas se tornaron a rojo.

-Yo también- respondió de la misma forma.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, sus corazones por fin estaban juntos, abrazados del uno al otro debajo de la lunas y las estrellas como si fueran el fondo perfecto para la ocasión; dicen que para el amor no hay diferencias, ¿podría ser esta un ejemplo de ello?, dar todo por la personas que amas, querer protegerla, animarla, demostrarle tu cariño con una caricia, un te quiero, un detalle que él o ella no esperen, eso es amor y aún más cuando hay respeto.

Al final la chica ya sabía quién era su chico perfecto, bueno al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, y así fue como empezó todo, su mente se a claro después de todo.


End file.
